Avalanche ou Coup de Tonnerre
by Ninouli du Desert
Summary: Ichigo est un étudiant qui habite au Japon et décide d'aller en vacances à la montagne avec Renji Abaraï, son meilleur ami. Mais leur "aventure" vire à la catastrophe... Ou pas? Découvrez ma 1ère fic avec Ichigo et son sauveur!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un: Présentations**

-Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, j'ai dix-neuf ans et j'habite à Karakura; dans une maison avec mon baka de père et mes soeurs.

-Nous sommes le sept octobre. C'est les vacances. Cette année, j'ai décidé de partir à la montagne avec mes potes du lycée; c'est-à-dire Rukia, Chad, Orihimé et Renji mais Rukia avait déjà des vacances prévu par son frère, Byakuya. Chad devait rendre visite à sa famille et Orihime allait chez son amie d'enfance, Tatsuki. Quand à Renji, il était le seul libre libre et il a accepté. J'ai déjà prévenu mon père et mes soeurs qui m'ont sauté dessus en me souhaitant de passer de bonnes vacances d'hiver. Je viens de terminé ma valise. Je sors de ma chambre, je descend l'escalier. Il n'y a personne; le salon est vide. Il est tôt. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et je prend le chemin de la Gare où Renji doit sûrement déjà m'attendre, car il habite à côté de celle-ci, avec sa valise et son gros sac fluo.

-Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, j'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis en vacances!

-Quelle bonne idée j'ai eu d'aller an vacances à la montagne, dans un chalet à flanc de montagne et surtout loin de tous bruits dérangeants! Rien que le vent, la neige et le crépitement du feu bien chaud! C'est si calme, si relaxant, si loin du boulot! Plus d'ordres du patron à recevoir, plus de collègues bavards à supporter et plus de clients! Le calme. Le rêve! Je viens de me lever et il est onze heure et demi. Quel bonheur de faire la grasse mat'! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'aller faire une grande randonnée. Mais d'abord, je dois prendre une douche bien fraîche. Et ensuite, j'irai dans la cuisine pour préparer mon pique-nique et manger mon déjeuner. J'ai une faim de loup!

-Comme je le pensai, Renji était déjà à la gare lorsque je suis arrivé etj'ai eu le droit à un sermon de sa part sur l'heure à laquelle je suis arrivé. Puis nous avons couru vers le train et nous avons embarqué. Pendant le voyage, j'écoutai de la musique tandis que Renji s'était endormi et je me suis mis à somnoler alors j'ai décidé de dormir un peu? Une petite sieste ne fait de mal à personne!... Sauf si elle a failli vous faire rater votre arrêt! J'ai réveillé Renji qui dormait encore, nous avons pris nos bagages et nous sommes sortis presque en catastrophe!

-Le temps est clair et la vue que j'ai sur les montagnes est magnifique! J'ai bien choisi mon jour pour aller faire une grande randonnée. En revanche, il fait vraiment froid! Heureusement, je n'ai pas oublié ma grosse doudoune bleue bien rembourée! J'ai l'air d'un éléphant bleu dedans mais tant pis car personne ne me vois et au moins elle me tiens chaud. J'ai déjà vérifier mon équipement mais je préfere vérifier une deuxième fois. Alors j'ai mes raquettes, ma radio, mon portable, mon sac de pique-nique, de l'eau et ma carte. On dirait bien que je suis prêt alors c'est parti pour cinq heure de randonnée si tout ce passe bien. A l'attaque!

-Le village dans lequel le train nous a déposé est petit, simple et très joli je dois dire... Mais je m'y perd. Il faut que Renji et moi trouvions un endroit où dormir. Il y a plusieurs hôtels mais ils sont tous très chers.

"-Eh! Ichigo!

- Qu'est qu'il y a?

T'es dans la lune?

Ouais, pourquoi?

J'ai trouvé des gens qui veulent bien nous hébergés. Et c'est gratuit en plus!

Et bien, on y va alors!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux: Catastrophe**

Grim. -Finalement, ma randonnée n'aura durée que trois heures car j'ai reçu une alerte avalanche sur mon portable. Elle me recommandai de retourner chez moi ou de trouver un abris. Je préfere retourner dans mon chalet avec mes affaires, bien au chaud! En plus, le blizzard s'est levé...

Ichi. -Cela fait au moins deux heures que nous marchons. Ce blizzard est une vraie purée de pois!

« -Dis-moi, Renji?

-Quoi?

-Elle est où, ton auberge?

-Pas loin.

-Tu sais, tu peus me dire tout-de-suite que tu ne sais plus où tu la rêvé.

-Je ne l'ai pas rêvé!

-Alors où est-elle?

-Je... Je la trouve plus...

-Bon. C'est pas grave. Faisons une pause et donne moi la carte pour qu'on s'y retrouve.

-Je veux bien mais c'est toi qui l'a, pas moi.

-Quoi? C'est une blague?

-C'est pas toi qui l'a?

-Oh non! On a plus la carte! »

Là, c'est la cata! On ne sait pas où on est, on ne trouve pas l'auberge, on a plus la carte et on est coincés dans ce fichu blizzard! Renji s'est mis à genoux au sol. Je crois qu'il a peur. Il se met à pleurer en hurlant: Nous sommes perdus! » Et soudain, il y eu un grand bruit, énorme! Comme un coup de tonnerre! Renji a tourné la tête et regarde derriere moi en arborant une expression terriffiée. Je tourne la tête dans la même direction et fais de même en découvrant qu'une énorme couche de neige nous fonce dessus sans que nous ayont un seul échappatoire! Désespérément, j'attrape Renji par le bras et nous nous mettons à courir en criant: Une avalanche! » Mais soudain, je me sens comme emporté par une vague. Je suis secoué dans tous les sens. Je m'évanoui.

Grim. -C'est bizzare... Hier, en rentrant de ma randonnée, j'ai eu un mauvais pré-sentiment mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention. Plus tard, dans la soirée, j'ai entendu un grondement lorsque j'étais dehors à regardé les étoiles. A partir de ce moment-là, je suis devenu inquiet sans savoir pourquoi; je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai alors décidé de me changer les idées en faisant une petite promenade... Cela fait trois quart d'heure que je marche et je suis toujours inquiet. Et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé pourquoi. Soudainement, je sentis une présence non-loin mais je n'en fis rien, pour l'instant. Puis j'entendis un bruit étrange, comme un souffle. Intrigué, je me suis dirigé vers le bruit et plus je m'approchai, plus il devenait rauque, comme si c'était une personne qui avait du mal à respirer. Je me suis encore approché et j'ai commencé à distinguer une forme sombre dans la neige. En approchant encore, j'ai soudain compris que c'était une personne! Je me suis précipité vers elle! C'est un jeune garçon. Il doit avoir à peine dix-huit ans. Il a les cheveux roux et les yeux ambres. Il e dut se faire emporter par l'avalanche car il est gelé! Je dois vite le rammener au chalet pour le réchauffer et pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Je prend le corps jeune et frêle dans mes bras et je l'ammène au chalet où je l'installe dans un lit avec plusieurs couvertures...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre trois: Rencontre**

Ichi. -J'ai froid... Je suis tout engourdi... Le froid ronge mon corps... Cela fait mal... Le sol est étrange... Il est mou et non pas dur... Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux... Tiens! Il fait sombre, pourtant j'ai ouvert les yeux... Je suis dans un lit. Il y a plusieurs couvertures sur moi. J'arrive à distinguer de la lumière; ce doit être une fenêtre. Je me souviens que je me suis fait emporter par l'avalanche puis plus rien... Quelqu'un a du me trouver et me ramener chez lui. J'entends du bruit. Cela vient de la pièce d'à côté... Aïe! Mes yeux! Quelqu'un a ouvert la porte de la chambre.

« -Tu t'es enfin réveillé, la belle au bois dormant. J'ai bien cru que tu n'avais pas trouver ton prince et qu'il allait falloir que j'aille le chercher!»

C'est un homme qui à parler. J'arrive à entrouvrir les yeux pour découvrir la chambre dans laquelle je me trouve qui est plutôt simple et qui ne contient que le strict nécessaire: un lit, un placard, deux chaises, un bureau avec une lampe, une table de chevet et une lampe-à-lave rouge. Finalement, j'ouvre complêtement les yeux et je découvre mon interlocuteur. C'est un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bleus glace. Il a un visage fin et des traits harmonieux. Il est grand. Il doit avoir 25 ans environ. Il a un style un peu gothique mais sans tous les accessoires très voyants.

« -J'espère que tu n'as pas la langue glacée, dit-il, car sinon le dialogue va être dur. »

Il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus; le dos de la chaise face à moi.

« -Comment tu t'appelle?

-Ichigo Kurosaki.

-Moi, c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Tu as encore froid? Je te vois frissonner.

-Un peu.

-Tu as faim?

-Oui.

-Cela tombe bien, le déjeuner est presque prêt.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser des questions?

-Bien sùr.

-Tu as quel âge?

-Vingt-deux ans. Et toi?

-Dix-neuf ans. Pourquoi tu m'as appellé « la belle aux bois dormant »?

-Parce que ça fait deux jours que tu dors.

-Deux jours?

-Oui.

-Et enfin, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec moi?

-Non. Pourquoi? Tu n'étais pas tous seul?

-Non. Je suis venu avec un pote, Renji. Il a les cheveux rouges et les yeux rouges braises.

-Jamais vu.

-...

-Bon, si l'interrogatoire est fini, je vais aller dans la cuisine pour surveiller le déjeuner. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt. »

Et il partit en laissant la porte entrouverte. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère, je me mis à prier. Je pris pour que quelqu'un ait trouvé Renji. Et qu'il soit sauf... **Brrrrrrrr! **Tiens, ça c'était mon ventre. Je meurs de faim. Je vais prendre une couverture avec moi et je vais aller dans le salon ou peut-être dans la cuisine directement...

Grim. -Il s'est enfin réveillé! Finalement, il n'a pas dix-huit mais dix-neuf ans. Je n'étais pas loin... Enfin, il doit avoir faim après avoir dormit pendant deux jours. J'espère qu'il aime le steak-à-cheval bien saignant... Tout-à-l'heure, lorsque j'ai entendu des grognements qui venaient de sa chambre, je me suis senti soulagé, comme si un poids venait de m'être enlever... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes émotions sont liées à ce gamin. Ichigo... Celui qui protège... Quel beau prénom... Ah? Il est sortit de son lit?

« -Si tu veux, en attendant que le repas soit prêt, tu n'as qu'à faire le tour du propriétaire.

-Bonne idée... »

Et le voilà partit pour faire le tour du chalet. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air désorienté mais c'est normal, après ce qui lui est arrivé... Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais le déjeuner est prêt. J'ai déjà mis la table, il ne me reste plus qu'à servir.

« -A table! C'est prêt! »

Bon, il faut que j'aille au mini-bar pour prendre une bouteille de vin rouge. Et quand je reviens, je vois Ichigo debout, devant sa chaise, qui m'attend.

« -Tu peux t'assoire tu sais. Tu veux du vin?

-Non, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé?

-Un steak-à-cheval. C'est une spécialité française. J'espère que tu aimeras.

-Bon appétit.

-A toi aussi. »

Ichi. -Depuis que j'ai su pour Renji, j'ai perdu l'appétit mais pendant mon tour dans le chalet, j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je parte à sa recherche et pour ça, il faut que je sois en pleine forme. Grimmjow m'a proposé de m'héberger le temps que je me rétablisse et j'ai accepté. Je ne pense pas rester plus de quatre jours chez lui. J'ai fini mon assiette.

« -C'était très bon.

-Merci.

-Où je dois mettre mes couverts?

-Dans le faux-placard tout en bas à gauche. »

Je me dirige donc vers ce fameux faux-placard qui est en fait un lave-vaisselle. Je range mes affaires puis je reprend ma couverture et je m'installe dans un fauteuil sur la terrasse. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis endormi au bout de quelques minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre: Fabuleux spectacle**

Grim. -Je déguste le fond de mon verre de vin tout en réfléchissant. Lorsque j'ai dit à Ichigo que je n'avais jamais vu ce Renji, il a paru triste, ce qui est normal, et ensuite, il était déprimé... Je pense qu'il va vouloir partir à la recherche de son ami mais je ne le laisserai pas y aller tant qu'il ne sera pas complêtement rétabli... Mais même en me disant ça, je ressens un pincement au coeur... Je crois que je me suis attaché à ce gamin. Bon, il faut que je fasse du ménage dans tout le chalet, ça commence à devenir urgent! Tiens, Ichigo est sur la terrasse... Je peux entendre son souffle régulier et léger... Je m'approche... Il dort... Il a un visage d'ange comme ça... La couverture est tombé d'un côté. Je prend le bout de tissu et je le remets à sa place. L'envie me tente de... Allez, je me lance! Je pose ma main dans ses cheveux... Ils sont doux et flamboyants au soleil... Ma main glisse dans ses cheveux puis sur son front et ensuite sur sa joue... Sa peau est pâle... Mais si douce... Je sens un sourire s'inviter sur mon visage. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller nous ravitaillé. Je ne reviendrai pas avant le dîner. Je vais quand même laisser un mot pour Ichigo pour que s'il se réveille avant que je n'arrive, il ne s'inquiette pas.

Ichi. -**Mmmmmh...** Je ne suis pas à l'aise dans mon lit qui était pourtant confortable. Je me tourne et je découvre que je suis en position assise. J'ouvre les yeux et je découvre un magnifique coucher de soleil à l'horizon. Je m'émerveille devant puis je me souviens qu'après avoir mangé, je suis allé sur la terrasse et je me suis endormi. Je devais être mort de fatigue. Mais j'ai quand même fait un rêve. Un rêve plutôt étrange... J'ai senti une chaleur protectrice, rassurante, sur ma tête puis sur mon front et sur ma joue... J'ai eu l'impression que ma mère me carressait... Enfin bon, ce n'était qu'un beau rêve. C'est étrange... Le chalet est très silencieux. Je vais dans le salon et je ne trouve personne. Grimmjow a du aller faire une sieste. Je vais donc vers sa chambre mais je la trouve vide. Je commence à me poser des questions! Je vais dans la cuisine et je découvre un mot sur la petite table. Dessus, il est écrit: « Je suis allé faire des courses chez le commerçant le plus proche. Je reviendrai pour le dîner. A tout-à-l'heure la belle aux bois dormants. » Après avoir lu le mot, je me sens mieux; je ne suis plus inquiet. C'est étrange que je m'inquiette pour Grimmjow alors que je ne le connais même pas... Tant pis, je vais me servir un verre d'eau, je vais retourner sur la terrasse, regarder le coucher de soleil et attendre Grimmjow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq: Coup de Tonnerre**

Grim. -Ca y est! J'ai enfin fini de prendre tout ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ai pris plus de temps que prévu. Je devrais être au chalet vers vingt heure, vingt heure trente. On devrait donc manger vers vingt et une heure... Ca me fait bizzare de dire « on » à la place de « je ». Je n'ai jamais cohabiter avec quelqu'un avant Ichigo que je ne connais même pas. C'est vraiment une drôle de situation!... Mais je me demande combien de temps ça durera... Au plus profond de moi, je sais que je désire qu'Ichigo reste auprès de moi... Mais il a une famille et puis il y a ce Renji... Rien que de prononcer son nom me fait mal!... Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin? Bon faisons comme si de rien était, comme d'habitude. On rentre, on prépare le dîner, on mange et on va se coucher. Voilà! C'est aussi simple que ça! Il faut juste compter un invité et c'est tout!... Ichigo...

Ichi. -Grimmjow a dit qu'il arriverai pour le dîner mais l'heure du repas est passé de puis un bon moment et je commence vraiment à crever la dalle! Ah, ça y est, le voilà enfin! Tiens... Il s'est changé. Ce matin il était habillé décontracté: un T-shirt noir, un jeab délavé et une gourmette autour du poignet. Alors que là, il est habillé en motard plutôt: une veste de cuir noir à manche trois quart repliées aux coudes, sa gourmette, un jean slim noir, des bottes noires et une casquette noire mal mise.

« -Tes courses ont été plus longue que prévue?

-Ouais...

-Dis-moi, tu n'étais pas habillé comme ça ce matin?

-Observateur, me fit-il avec un faux sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es changé?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je joue les baby-sitters que je dois en oublier ma réputation! Me hurla t'il dessus. Et t'es chiant avec tes questions, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Mais si je te dérange tant que ça dis-le moi tout de suite!

-Et bien oui! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un!

-Et ça se voit! Alors désolé d'avoir dérangé ton petit train-train habituel! Laisse moi le temps de prendre mon sac et tu n'entendra plus jamais parlez de moi! »

**CLAC!** Je viens de claquer la porte de « ma » chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'agresser comme ça? Il est devenu fou ou quoi? Et bien si c'est comme ça, je vais me trouver un autre abri et je partirais à la recherche de Renji! Voilà! Je sors de la chambre avec mon sac sur l'épaule. Je ne vois pas Grimmjow et c'est tant mieux! Je pars du chalet sans un regard en arrière. Je pars à ta recherche Renji!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six: Retrouvailles**

Grim. -Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui crier dessus? Il ne m'a pourtant rien fait! Mais maintenant... C'est trop tard... Je viens d'entendre Ichigo fermer la porte du chalet... C'est fini... Je me dirige machinalement vers le mini-bar et je prends une bouteille de whisky. Je m'en sers un verre puis je me dirige vers la terrasse. J'ai à peine fais quatre pas que je fais demi-tour pour prendre la bouteille. Ensuite je retourne vers la terrasse et je m'assois dans le fauteil où se tenait Ichigo il ya encore quelques instants... Mais quelle grosse connerie j'ai fais! Ca n'aurait pas pu être pire! Je lève la tête et je regarde les étoiles... J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont tristes... Aussi triste que moi... J'ai même l'impression qu'elles pleurent... Comme moi... Je finis mon verre et je m'en ressers un autre que je bois gorgée par gorgée... Je pleure toujours...J'en suis à mon sixième verre... A force de me lamenter j'ai commencé à réfléchir. J'imagine comment aurait été la soirée si Ichigo ne serait pas pas partit... J'en ai marre, je pose mon verre sur la table et j'arrête de me lamenter! Surtout que j'ai le présentiment qu'il va lui arrivé quelque chose. Je vais chercher Ichigo! Je vais dans l'entrée et je me prépare. Je ferme la porte du chalet. J'ai pris ma doudoune bleue, une lampe torche, une carte et mon portable. Le reste ne me servira pas et je dois le retrouver rapidement. J'avance à pas rapide dans la neige craquante, le ciel est devenu sombre, il va neiger, je dois me dépêcher! Je te retrouverais et je te ramènerais Ichigo!

Ichi. -Il s'est mit à neiger. Et depuis l'instant où il s'est mit à neiger, me suis arrêté et je regarde la neige tomber. C'est si beau... Il n'y a pas de bruit, je suis calme... Maintenant je peus réfléchir à tête reposée. Je n'aurais pas du partir sur un coup de tête. J'aurai du demander tranquillement à Grimmjow pourquoi il s'était énervé et pourquoi il m'a dit ce qu'il a dit et surtout s'il le pensait... Je dois retourner au chalet et m'excuser de m'être emporté pour rien. Mais dabord, il faut que je retourne sur mes pas et maintenant qu'il neige ça va être plus dur. Mais il ne faut pas se laisser abattre car il pourrait m'arriver la même chose qu'avec Renji... C'est partit!... Dis donc, la montagne ne me parraissait pas aussi raide à l'allée! Aïe! Baka! Je me suis taper le pied contre une roche cachée par la neige et je me suis tordu la cheville. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Maintenant j'ai mal à chacun de mes pas, c'est malin tiens! Si ça continu comme ça je n'arriverais pas tout seul au chalet... Oh! Il y a de la lumière qui bouge par là-bas! Grimmjow a du partir à ma recherche malgré tout... Je dois le rejoindre! Je l'entends qui m'appelle.

« -Ichigo! Si tu m'entends réponds-moi s'il te plaît!

-Grimmjow! Je suis là! »

Il m'a entendu et vu car le faisceau de sa lampe est tourné vers moi. Mais il m'a aussi vu tombé à genoux... Il court vers moi.

« -Ichigo, ça va?

-Oui, je me suis juste tordu la cheville, c'est rien...

-Ichigo... Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir crier dessus tout-à-l'heure. J'étais stressé à l'idée de ne plus vivre seul chez moi et j'étais un peu fatigué et donc sur les nerfs. Mais ça n'excusera pas vraiment mon comportement.

-Je voulais aussi m'excuser Grimmjow...

-T'excuser? Mais de quoi peus tu t'excuser?

-Si: je me suis aussi énervé et je suis partit.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser pour ça.

-Ais-je encore le droit de rentrer au chalet ma baby-sitter?

-Hunhunhun. Biens sur la belle au bois dormant.

-Super! Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide...

-Appuis-toi sur moi.

-Merci. »

Grimmjow m'aide à me relever. Je passe mon bras autour de son cou et nous retournons au chalet clopin-clopant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre sept: Déclarations**

Grim. -ça y est, nous sommes enfin arrivés au chalet. J'aide Ichigo à aller sur le canapé.

« -Attends-moi, je reviens.

-Je ne vais pas aller bien loin de toute façon! »

Ichigo m'a sourit... J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a enfin accpté... Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau lorsqu'il sourit... Je me dirige vers le frigo et je prend de la glace que j'enroule dans une serviette. Je retourne dans le salon et je tends mon paquet à Ichigo qui le prends et l'applique sur sa cheville.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir?

-Euh... Du tokoroten?

-C'est parti! »

Et je retourne encore dans la cuisine. Je commence par laver les algues Tengusa que je fais ensuite bouillir avec du vinaigre et que j'égoutte après. Puis je les mets aux frigo et je retourne voir Ichigo. Je m'assois dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« -ça ne serat pas prêt tout-de-suite.

-Je n'en doute pas!

-Ta cheville va mieux?

-Oui elle est moins enflée gràce à la glace.

-Tant mieux...

-On dirait que tu n'a pas mis beaucoup de temps à me retrouver.

-C'est vrai. J'ai suivis mon instinct et je t'ai retrouvé facilement.

-L'instinct du chasseur qui traque sa proie? Hahaha! »

Sans m'en rendre compte, un sourrire presque carnassier s'étira sur mes lèvres. Mais bien vite je me reprend et je décide de lui avouer mes sentiments.

« -Non. Pour être franc, ce n'était pas cet instinct là...

-Ah oui? Et quel instinct c'était alors? »

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et je m'assois dans le canapé à côté d'Ichigo. Je le regarde droit dans ses yeux ambres flamboyants de curiosité et je lui répond:

« -C'était l'instinct de l'homme en proie à la peur de perdre son amant... »

Et sur ces mots, je prends le visage d'Ichigo en coupe et je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres si douces et sucrées. Je caresse sa joue et je lui dis:

« -Il faut que je m'occupe du dîner. »

Je fuis dans la cuisine.

Ichi. -Qu... Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer? Il... Il m'a... Embrassé? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris? Et puis, il a dis: un « homme en proie à la peur de perdre son amant »... ça veux dire... Qu'il m'aime? Et qu'est-ce que je fais moi? C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt attirant, beau, musclé... Mais c'est tout le contraire côté caractère! Il est buté, aggressif et solitaire... Quoique drôle et attentif quand il veux... Non! Je suis hétéro! On... On va faire comme... Comme s'il ne sétait rien passé. Il ne m'a rien demandé! J'irais manger et ensuite j'irais me coucher, voilà!

« -C'est prêt! Dit Grimmjow. »

Je me lève et je vais dans la cuisine un peu hésitant. Je m'assois à ma place et je commence à manger. Ensuite le repas se passa dans le silence le plus total. Lorsque je finis mon assiette, je me levais puis je rangeais mes affaires et je j'allais directement vers ma chambre pour me coucher. À peine me suis-je allongé que je m'endormis... Mais dans les environs de minuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Et je n'ai pas réussit à me rendormir alors je me suis levé et je suis allé me désaltérer. Ensuite je me suis dirigé vers la terrasse, mon verre d'eau à la main.

« -Je vais regarder les étoiles jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sommeil et après je retournerais me coucher. Me suis-je dis. »

Le ciel est clair, il n'y a pas un seul nuage... Le croissant de lune est vraiment magnifique... Les étoiles brillent comme des milliers de petits soleils... Je ferme les yeux, c'est calme... Je n'entend que le bruit du vent... Ah! Non... Il y a aussi le bruit de la neige qui craque, enfin qui craquait... Quelqu'un est dehors, en face du chalet et s'est arreté. Je pose mon verre sur la table et je saute par dessus la rambarde de la terrasse. Je fais le tour du chalet et je découvre... Grimmjow debout qui regarde le ciel... Ce spectacle m'émmerveille et je ne pense plus à rien, je ne me contrôle plus. J'avance vers lui, il ne dit rien... Il ne fait pas un geste... Je m'arrete derrière lui et je le prends dans mes bras... Je me colle à son dos musclé et rassurant, protecteur et aimant...

« -Pourquoi tu fais ça?... »

Je ne répond pas, incapable de trouver mes mots. Je lève la tête et je vois Grimmjow la tête tourner vers moi qui me regarde attendant ma réponse. Je soutiens son regard bleu glace qui reflête l'éclat des étoiles... Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau comme ça...

« -C'est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, c'est vrai que je t'aime Ichigo mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire ça pour moi...

-... Décidément, tu ne comprend pas grand chose! »

Je me mets en face de lui avec les idées très claires cette fois. Il me regarde avec un air confus et interrogateur. Il est vraiment craquant comme ça! Je me laisse conduire par mes sentiments... Je suis complêtement envouté par le regard si bleu et perçant de Grimmjow... Je ferme les yeux et je l'embrasse... En m'éloignant légèrement de lui je lui déclare:

« -Je t'aime Grimmjow. »

Un sourrire illumine son visage et nous nous embrassons. Je lui mordille la lèvre inférieur pour qu'il ouvre la bouche, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire volontiers, pour approfondir le baiser. Hors d'haleine, nous nous éloignons chacun très souriant et nous rentrons dans le chalet pour «fêter» notre amour. Je l'aime... C'est lui mon prince, pas forcément charmant mais on fait avec.

**Fin**

_J'espere que vous avez aimez même si pour moi ça a été dur ( longue abscence ). Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire et je m'excuse auprès des personnes que j'ai déçu. C'était ma première fanfic et je voulais essayer sans aide. J'ai vu le résultat et j'avoue qu'il y a certains endroits que je referais peut-être. J'ai prévu une suite à cette histoire mais je ne la publierais que dans un moment._

_Merci beaucoup et bonne soirée à tous!_


End file.
